Love adn Flowers
by noverius2012
Summary: Kau seringkali menilai Naruto karena usahanya yang luar biasa untuk diakui kan? Kalau begitu, kau harus mengakui usahaku untuk mendapatkanmu./Kata Kankuro bunga adalah media yang pas untuk membuktikan usahaku./ Hyuuga Hinata, kau milikku… kan?


selamat malam. ini fict pertama saya, terimakasih bagi yang mau baca :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

i don't own anything except this story

Chara: Gaara - Hinata

WARNING: OOC, Typo, etc.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Laki-laki itu kembali menghela nafas saat melihat tumpukan perkamen yang harus segera diselesaikannya. Ruangan pribadinya dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas yang harus ditandatangani dan disortir. Biasanya itu tugas mudah baginya, seorang laki-laki sepi yang tidak pernah mau mengakui kesepiannya dan melimpahkannya pada pekerjaan. Sederhana saja: workaholic.

Itu biasanya. Sekarang ada hal lain yang mengganggunya dan menghambat pekerjaannya. Dia mendesah lagi.

"Kankuro," suaranya datar dan kharismatik.

Seorang pria dengan tato penuh diwajahnya menyeringai dan masuk. Laki-laki berambut merah dihadapannya, untuk kesekian kalinya memanggilnya sambil menampakkan wajah kusut yang tidak biasanya. "Gaara."

Sang pemilik mata jade menatapnya lurus dan datar. Desahan panjang yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu datang, kemudian diacaknya rambut merahnya. Diam-diam Kankuro merasa geli sekaligus prihatin pada sepupunya itu. Geli karena untuk pertama kalinya Gaara bersikap sangat remaja dan manusiawi, dan prihatin karena terlihat jelas betapa berat persoalan yang dihadapi adik sepupunya itu.

Semua bermula sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, ketika kunjungan persahabatan Konoha ke Suna membawa Hokage dan beberapa ninja kehadapannya. Salah satunya seorang gadis—masalah klasik, oke—yang terlihat begitu… biasa. Seharusnya dibandingkan Sakura atau Ino, gadis itu tidak ada apa-apanya, bahkan cenderung tidak tampak. Namun ada sesuatu dalam gadis itu yang justru menarik sang Kazekage dengan kuatnya, tak ubahnya lubang hitam angkasa yang menarik komet kecil yang tanpa sengaja melintas.

Mungkin salahnya sebagai komet berada terlalu dekat dengan lubang hitam itu. Tapi Gaara selalu dapat menilai orangn-orang tulus didekatnya, sekaligus menilai kepribadiannya.

Dan gadis berambut gelap itu memiliki seluruh ketulusan terbaik dari semua yang dikenalnya. Gerak-geriknya—bagi Gaara—tidaklah tampak sebagai orang yang tidak menarik, melainkan orang yang _tidak mau_ menarik perhatian.

Gadis itu tidak berisik seperti Sakura ataupun centil seperti Ino, juga cari perhatian seperti keduanya. Dia begitu tenang dan selalu menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik jemari putihnya. Dan perhatiannya selalu berlebih, terutama pada Naruto. Hal yang kemudian membuat Gaara jengah karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari perhatian itu.

Kunjungan itu sedikit kacau karena beberapa teroris Suna yang kembali menyerang desa dengan bom, dan gadis itu dengan bodohnya melindunginya dari sebuah ledakan. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu kalau pasirnya akan melindunginya dengan lebih baik. Entahlah, saat itu pikirannya kosong karena setelah tahun-tahun berakhir dengan lambat _baginya_, seingatnya dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Terutama ketika gadis yang jelas-jelas terluka itu justru dengan panik memeriksa keadaan orang-orang disana termasuk Gaara yang jelas-jelas keadaannya jauh lebih baik darinya.

Gaara masih ingat saat itu…

… "A…anda tidak apa-apa kan, Kazekage-sama?"

Mata pucat khas para Hyuga yang menatapnya lurus…

"Ka…kalau anda terluka, a…anda harus segera diobati…"

…dan tulus.

"Gaara."

Yang pasti gadis itu tidak akan memanggil namanya seperti itu. Dengan malas matanya menoleh. Kankuro terlihat mengejeknya, hal yang _dulu _selalu membuatnya murka tapi kini malah sebal. Semua karena Naruto dan… gadis itu.

"Ada masalah?"

Kali ini laki-laki bertato "Ai" di keningnya itu berdiri dan menatap Suna yang kering dan ramai dari jendela besar di sebelah meja kerjanya. "Apa pernikahan itu sesulit ini?"

Kankuro berhenti menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan memasang tampang bingung. "Kau masih bermasalah dengan Hinata?" tak ada tanggapan. "Bukannya dulu kau yang menggebu-gebu menikahi heiress Hyuuga itu?"

"Mantan, Kankuro," ralat Gaara datar. "Dia bukan seorang Heiress setelah menikah dengan ku. Dia kini istri Kazekage." _Istriku._

Kankuro melongo. Ini adalah momen langka ketika seorang Sabaku no Gaara berbicara panjang dan konyol. Ingatan Kankuro melayang pada dua bulan yang lalu ketika sepupunya berada pada kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Lebih parah, karena pada waktu itu dia terlihat sangat bodoh dan labil; jauh lebih mengerikan dari Gaara yang normal.

Dan ketika rapat besar dengan para tetua Suna, dengan konyolnya sebuah pertanyaan bodoh meluncur lancar dari mulut Gaara dihadapan orang-orang penting dari berbagai desa, yang tengah membahas masalah _sangat_ penting.

"Usia berapa aku boleh melamar Hyuuga itu dan menikahinya?"

Parah.

Seumur-umur bersaudara dengan Gaara, baru kali ini Kankuro merasa sangat malu dan benar-benar ingin mencekik wajah stoic tanpa ekspresi itu.

Setelah itu rumor konyol beredar dengan hebatnya, seakan menandingi pertanyaan konyol Gaara, mengenai betapa pubertas tidak pandang jabatan. Gaara kemudian dianggap terlalu muda untuk memimpin, tetapi para tetua Suna—anehnya—dengan bijak bicara dari hati ke hati dengan Kazekage itu.

Permintaan mereka ada banyak, salah satunya fokus Gaara terhadap pekerjaannya.

_Tuntutan_ Gaara hanya satu, menikah sesegera mungkin dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan proses panjang yang pelik itu pun terlewati, kemudian pernikahan yang ditunggu berlangsung.

"Hinata belum mau menerimaku," gumam Gaara, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Kupikir jika seseorang menikah, mereka akan langsung saling mencintai."

Bodoh. "Tidak semudah itu," Kankuro duduk dengan santai di sofa tamu. "Pernikahanmu dengannya itu mendadak, jadi kau harus berusaha keras agar dia mau mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana?" mata sang Kazekage menatapnya polos. "Dia harus jadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Sekarang Kankuro salah tingkah. "Err, mungkin dengan…bunga?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Bunga," gumamnya.

nove—I|I—rius

Malam telah melewati batasnya ketika Gaara memasuki rumahnya. Lampu-lampu yang redup membuatnya sadar semua orang sudah tertidur, termasuk Hinata. Dia mendesah panjang, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram batang-batang bunga yang sengaja dipetiknya untuk sang istri—yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

Langkahnya pelan dan pasti memasuki rumahnya yang sederahana namun menjamin keamanan terbaik di seluruh Suna. Dan ketika pintu geser kedua dibuka, sosok yang sama yang menemaninya sebulan terakhir menyambutnya. Tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya; karena gadis itu tengah tertidur di sofa kecil dengan jendela yang terbuka. Astaga, tidak sadarkah gadis itu betapa dinginnya malam di Suna? Gaara merasa kesal, namun hatinya tidak dapat berbohong mengenai rasa hangat yang mengalir di rongga dadanya ketika sadar Hinata menunggunya. Kazekage muda itu hanya merasa…dicintai.

Gaara menggeleng. Terlalu mewah.

Kata "cinta" terlalu mewah baginya saat ini.

Perlahan diletakannya gucinya dan diraupnya tubuh sang—mantan—Hyuuga dengan mudahnya. Hatinya mencelos menyadari betapa kurus dan ringkihnya gadis itu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, pernikahan sepihaknya itu bahkan mengabaikan pendapat jujur Hinata, yang jawabannya telah diketahui Gaara dengan baik bahwa Hinata saat itu hanya mencintai Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak penting, aku Gaara. Toh bagaimanapun pendapat gadis itu _dulu, _dia telah menerima pernikahan itu.

Tak ada lagi yang harus dipikirkan Gaara. Dia hanya perlu menulikan telinganya dan menutup diri dari kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintai Naruto. Semua yang terbaik telah dilakukannya, termasuk memisahkan Hinata dari Naruto secepat yang dia bisa sebelum bocah Kyuubi itu membalas perhatian Hinata.

Gaara tetaplah Gaara.

Dia benci berada di pihak yang kalah, kendati pun telah berulang kali kalah oleh Naruto, tapi kali ini dia tidak siap. Cinta yang paradoksal. Dia jengah pada perhatian-tak-berbalas gadis itu untuk Naruto, tapi dia benci membayangkan Naruto membalasnya.

Dan alternatifnya adalah mengubah laju perhatian itu padanya.

Ruang makan yang dilewatinya berisi piring-piring makanan yang masih tertelungkup bersih, beserta makanan yang sudah dingin. Tak perlu dijelaskan, dia tahu gadis dalam dekapannya ini lagi-lagi melewatkan makan malamnya.

Hanya sedikit kesalahan ketika membaringkan Hinata di kasur yang selalu sepi, dan gadis itu terbangun. Menyadari betapa dekatnya mata jade itu dengan wajahnya seketika membuat wajahnya merona hebat. Gaara merasa dia jatuh cinta lagi pada gadis itu.

"A..ah, Ka… Kazekage-sama," satu urat marah muncul di dahi Gaara. "A… anda sudah pu… pulang."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil jabatanku? Apa kau tidak sadar aku suamimu sekarang?" dan letupannya yang tak terkendali menghentakkan kesadaran Hinata pada laki-laki yang dengannya ia mengikat sumpah.

"Aa… ma… maaf," mata pucat itu bergerak gelisah saat sang jade menatapnya—memelototinya!—secara intens seolah menuntut. Dia mendesah pelan. "Ga… Gaara-kun," bola matanya teralihkan saat menatap bunga biru yang digenggam laki-laki itu, tidak menyadari seringai kepuasan Gaara saat dia memanggil namanya.

Dan kemudian Gaara menyadarinya. Buru-buru disodorkannya rangkaian acak bunga itu pada Hinata, lalu pandangannya teralihkan. "Aku baru mencabut tanaman liar di kantor. Bunganya terbawa. Kalau kau tidak suka buang saja."

Mata lavender pucat itu melebar lagi dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Bo…boleh untukku?"

Tentu saja, bodoh.

Gaara mengangguk, saat kemudian gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus dan terbata, dia tertegun. Betapa mudahnya mendapat ketulusan dari Hinata. Diam-diam pipi pucatnya bersemu dan untungnya tersamarkan oleh lampu yang redup.

Redup.

Berdua.

Astaga!

Dengan cepat Gaara berdiri dan menjauhi Hinata. "Aku tidur di luar. Kau tidur saja." Sadar bahwa dirinya belum siap ditolak, namun kerinduan itu terlalu membuncah membuatnya selalu mengalah untuk tidur secara terpisah. Hanya sementara… Kan?

Keengganan di mata Hinata terekam jelas bagainya. "Ta… tapi Kaze… a… ah, ka…kau bisa kedinginan."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Aku lahir dan besar disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," _toh aku pun tidak akan tidur._

"Ka…kalau begitu," Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, membuat poni ratanya menutupi matanya, tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. "A…apa kau…bersedia menemani aku…ti…tidur?"

Dan lagi-lagi Gaara merasa lega setelah tiga bulan terakhir dia mengenal gadis itu. Tak ada waktu untuk menolak dan dia seketika mengangguk.

Hinata yang bersemu bergeser sedikit, menyediakan tempat bagi sang Kazekage yang bahkan belum melepas jubahnya yang berat.

"Bantu aku melepas jubah ini dulu." Permintaan bernada memerintah yang tidak disadari keduanya karena Hinata sibuk merasa malu dan Gaara sibuk merasa takut.

Lapisan terakhir jubah yang terlepas membuat Gaara nampak berbeda dengan kaos merah dan celana tanggung yang telah menjadi trademark-nya. Lalu keberanian dan kerinduannya yang tersisa menggerakkannya menyingkap poni rata Hinata, lalu mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. Tindakan yang mengejutkan keduanya, tapi Gaara lebih mampu mengendalikan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Tidurlah," bisiknya parau.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Gerakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya, dan ketika dia sadar wajahnya telah berhadapan dengan dada bidang kazekage itu.

"Ga… Gaara…"

"Diamlah," bisikkannya semakin parau. "Kau harus tidur, kalau tidak," _Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lebih dari ini._ "Kau akan lelah besok."

Dalam pelukan laki-laki yang hangat itu, Hinata merasa aman dan nyaman. Rasanya ada kekosongan yang terisi melalui sentuhan laki-laki itu. Kantuk seketika merenggut kesadaran gadis itu dan ketika dia tertidur, Gaara menyeringai. Shukakunya seolah lepas kendali ketika dia melumat bibir Hinata dengan—ehm—ganas.

nove—I|I—rius

Lagi-lagi pemandangan langka yang aneh menyambut Kankuro ketika dia memasuki kantor Kazekage. Rasanya dia belum cukup tua untuk lupa kalau kemarin sepupunya itu dalam keadaan galau, tapi hari ini Kazekage muda itu malah terlihat… semakin mengerikan.

Dia terus-terusan tersenyum.

Astaga, bayangkan saja Gaara yang tersenyum!

Horror.

Pasti malam ini Suna akan terasa sangat mencekam. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi senyuman pria itu lebih tampak seperti seringaian Shukaku daripada senyuman manusia. Mengerikan.

"Ga… Gaara?"

Iris jade itu menatapnya lurus. "Kau benar. Bunga awal yang baik."

Semenit.

Dua menit.

Ah. Akhirnya pikiran Kankuro tersambung dengan baik pada ucapan sepupunya barusan. Jadi tentang Hinata lagi.

"Kau berhasil?"

"Ya. Aku tidur bersamanya."

Seringai jahil muncul di wajah Kankuro. "Jadi kau sudah sampai tahap itu? Aku akan segera punya keponakan, kan?"

"Aku mencium keningnya sebelum dia tidur," tanggap Gaara acuh tak acuh.

Kankuro menepuk keningnya. Astaga, sepupunya ini polos atau memang bodoh sih? "Ya, sudahlah. Selamat dan sukses," ujarnya malas. Yang penting Gaara dan Hinata sudah bisa saling menerima dulu. Soal keponakan… yah, nanti saja.

nove—I|I—rius

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Hinata?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu membuat pipi Hinata memerah dengan cepat, sementara tangannya sibuk menata bunga biru yang diberikan Gaara semalam. "Ti… tidak Temari-san, a… aku hanya merasa ha… hari ini menyenangkan."

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Temari saja," gadis itu menatap vas kecil di pangkuan Hinata. "Kau dapat bunga itu dari mana?"

"E… eh?" pipi Hinata kembali memerah. "I… ini dari Ga… Gaara-kun. Dia bilang… ada tanaman liar yang mengganggu di kantor Kazekage. Jadi… dia memetiknya."

Seringai jahil muncul di bibir Temari saat nama Gaara disebut. "Pantas saja kau senang. Kau bahkan sudah memanggil namanya. Eh, tapi," seketika Temari memasang wajah berpikir yang misterius. "Kalau tidak salah itu kan bunga Blue Gold. Bunga itu kan bunga langka yang hanya tumbuh di beberapa oase Suna. Kok Gaara bilang itu tanaman liar ya?"

"E... eh?"

nove—I|I—rius

Kankuro tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang level bodohnya benar-benar parah saat jatuh cinta, terutama karena orang itu adalah sepupunya yang dulu sempat ia takuti. Masalahnya adalah, "Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari tebing dan tertimpa batu berkali-kali tanpa sempat menghindar? Kau kan ninja dan harusnya pasirmu melindungimu."

Dan laki-laki yang dipermasalahkan hanya duduk santai di ranjang pasien sambil menatapnya datar. Padahal kepalanya diperban, tapi perhatiannya tertuju pada bunga merah darah disebelahnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah dimasukkan kedalam teko teh dinginnya. "Aku meninggalkan guciku di puncak tebing supaya aku bisa memetik bunga itu atas _usahaku sendiri_. Dan batu itu kubiarkan jatuh menimpaku agar bunga yang kupetik jadi lebih bernilai," _bagi Hinata._

Sepupunya hanya memutar bola matanya sebal. "Yang benar saja, kau pikir bagaimana dengan luka di kepalamu?"

_Tidak apa-apa_. "Kepalaku cukup keras."

"Ya, ya, aku bisa melihat itu." Sekarang Kankuro benar-benar merasa mual. "Ah, ya, aku juga dapat kabar dari Konoha kalau Naruto terluka akibat pertempuran."

"Ah." Apa Hinata tahu akan hal itu?

"Temari memberitahu Hinata pagi ini karena klan Hyuuga juga terlibat pertempuran itu."

Bodoh.

"Apa aku belum memperingatkan _kalian_ kalau sekarang Hinata adalah milik_ku_? Jadi dia sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengan Konoha, klan itu ataupun Uzumaki Naruto," nada suara Gaara yang datar dan mengancam seketika membuat Kankuro terdiam dan merinding. "Jadi seharusnya _kalian_ sudah paham kalau informasi semacam itu harusnya disampaikan pada_ku_ dulu, baru Hinata." Dan kegelisahan yang tak terdeteksi oleh siapapun.

Gaara tidak bodoh. Dia tahu, Hinata masih memiliki sesuatu untuk Naruto, dan jika berita itu sampai di telinganya, dia mungkin akan kabur dan meninggalkannya…

"Hinata masih di Suna, aku memastikan itu." Temari yang pada dasarnya lebih peka datang menyelamatkan Kankuro dari ketidakpekaannya akan kecemburuan Gaara. Dia tersenyum manis pada sepupunya itu sambil melemparkan death glare pada Kankuro. "Dia bahkan tengah merawat bunga yang kau berikan kemarin saat aku tinggalkan tadi."

Ketika mata Gaara yang mematikan meredup, Kankuro segera paham masalahnya. Rasa kesal dan sebal menggantungi kepalanya.

Sebenarnya terserah saja jika sepupunya itu mau jadi sebodoh apa. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kemana kejeniusan adik sepupunya yang sempat digembar-gemborkan dulu?

Apa orang-orang stoic yang jatuh cinta memang seekstrim ini?

Mengerikan.

Hanya saja Kankuro sedikit tidak paham dengan beberapa jalan pikiran Gaara. Kecemburuan dan bunga hanyalah dua hal sederhana yang tergabung begitu saja. Gaara tahu Hinata adalah kunoichi yang menilai segala hal melalui proses, seperti halnya Naruto yang dikaguminya karena semangat dan proses berlatihnya yang luar biasa. Dan dia ingin Hinata menilainya seperti itu, sehingga seberapa banyaknya pun batu yang akan menimpanya, selama dia masih hidup dan mampu melindungi gadis itu, dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi akan jadi cerita yang berbeda jika Hinata mendengar pengorbanan Naruto, lagi.

Mungkin hanya Temari yang sadar betapa Gaara kini mengesampingkan logikanya demi perasaannya itu, dan hanya dia yang tidak keberatan. Toh, cinta memang harus mengesampingkan logika kan?

Lagi-lagi teko teh hijau dingin yang dijadikan Gaara sebagai vas darurat yang jadi bukti betapa dia mengabaikan logikanya dan memilih mengutamakan rasa itu—dalam hal ini berupa bunga.

Gerakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba membuat Kankuro tertegun. "Hei, mau kemana kau?"

"Aku rindu Hinata." Secara berurutan, digendongnya guci pasirnya dan diraupnya bunga-bunga merah dari teko itu dengan lembut.

"Apa?"

Bletakk!

Erangan Kankuro dan wajah kesal Temari membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Baka!" bentak sepupu perempunnya. "Biarkan saja bodoh!"

Gaara kembali melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Tapi dia sedang dirawat. Hei!" Terlambat. Gaara telah terlanjur mempercayai perasaannya dan membiarkannya mengambil alih. Maka dengan tenang dia melangkah mantap meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dan juga kedua sepupunya yang tengah bertengkar, yang salah satunya merutuki kebodohannya. Biar saja. Dia hanya butuh Hinata saat ini. Dia butuh ketulusan itu.

Langit-langit Suna telah begitu gelap ketika Gaara berjalan. Dingin yang mencekik membuat sebagian besar warga desa memilih mengisi rumah-rumahnya dari pada berada di jalanan. Gaara bersyukur tidak perlu berpapasan dengan banyak orang yang akan mempertanyakan perban di kepalanya. Ini bukan apa-apa. Dia menginginkan Hinata.

Jalanan desa yang kering dan berpasir menjadi saksi betapa tersiksanya laki-laki itu saat itu, ketika jarak yang menisbi pada pandangannya seakan mengejeknya. Rumahnya terasa begitu jauh dari jangkauannya, dan tiba-tiba kepanikan menyerangnya.

_Bagaimana jika Hinata tidak ada disana?_

_Bagaimana jika dia kabur seperti dulu?_

_Bagaimana jika… Gaara terlalu banyak menyemai harapan?_

Tiba-tiba Gaara meragu. Langkahnya berubah pendek dan lambat. Biar bagaimanapun, dia masih takut pada penolakan.

Dan jarak yang tersisa lagi-lagi mengejeknya. Ketika dia sadar, dia telah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Perlahan dibukanya gerbang itu dan seketika matanya tertumbuk pada seorang gadis yang tengah bergerak gelisah. Airmata terlihat menggenang di kedua mata keturunan Hyuuga itu, membuat keraguan Gaara lenyap, berganti menjadi kekhawatiran.

"Hinata?"

Pada momen yang tepat, keduanya bertatapan. Ada waktu yang seakan menghilang dan bertransformasi menjadi butiran kerinduan dan membuat Gaara merasa nyaman, sekaligus gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya secara terburu-buru. Yang ada di hati Gaara saat itu hanya kekhawatiran dan kecemburuan. Apakah gadisnya ini mengkhawatirkan Naruto? Dan mungkinkah berdirinya dia di teras ini untuk memutuskan meninggalkan Suna?

"Ga… Gaara," senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan. "Ka… kau pulang…" dan setelah itu tubuh itu menabrak tubuhnya dan memeluknya lalu menangis tersedu-sedu, tidak menyadari ada sebagian kesadaran Gaara yang terhempas karenanya. "Ku… kudengar kau terluka… karena a… aku lagi…" bibir merah yang gemetaran itu menambah kehangatan di hati Gaara.

Ingatan lama yang berusaha dilupakan Gaara muncul kembali. Ketika hari pertama Hinata berada di Suna, lalu menghilang. Gaara yang sama dengan kerinduan tak terkendali hanya bisa berikir bahwa gadisnya kabur. Rasa sakit dan kemarahan menjadi campuran yang pas dalam mengiringi tindakannya yang membabi buta dalam pencarian itu, terutama ketika tahu Hinata berada di padang pasir Suna, dalam keadaan lemah, dan digoda oleh preman Suna.

Amukannya tak lagi kenal ragu. Pasir-pasir bergerak diiringi lolongan ketakutan preman itu, namun terhenti karena permohonan tipis Hinata.

"… kumohon. Berhenti…"

Hanya hatinya yang tahu mengapa saat itu dia menuruti gadis itu dan membiarkan preman itu kabur. Lalu sebuh luka yang terbentuk akibat pertarungan kecil itu tak urung membuat mantan Heiress Hyuuga itu panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata," dan kata-kata yang sama meluncur darinya saat ini; persis seperti waktu itu.

"A… aku… takut…"

Gaara mangancangkan pelukannya, membiarkan sisa kesadarannya terhempas lebih jauh, karena dia tahu, gadis ini akan selalu menahannya berada di tempat yang benar. Hatinya menyala dan menghangat menyadari kemusykilan prasangka negatifnya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Pipi Hinata bersemu sewarna senja. Dan bunga merah yang dipetik Gaara menjadi saksi tentang buah pengorbanan ketika Hinata mengangguk. "A… aku juga mencintaimu… Gaara-kun."

nove—I|I—rius

Jika dulu Gaara menghadapi pagi dengan rasa dingin yang asing, kini dia menghadapinya dengan rasa hangat yang aman. Gadis dalam pelukannya menggeliat gelisah. Bukan. Sekarang dia wanitanya.

"Ga… Gaara-kun, ka… kau harus bangun," dengan sisa-sia tenaganya, Hinata berusaha menjauh dari tubuh suaminya. Namun kaki jenjang laki-laki itu menahan tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya menahan pinggang telanjangnya agar tak menjauh.

"Dingin," rengek Gaara pelan.

"Ta… tapi kau harus bekerja… kan?"

Mata jadenya terbuka separuh dengan malas dan saat bertemu pandang dengan wajah wanita yang dicintainya, dia langsung dapat memutuskan. Pertemuan bibir mereka yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata merasa pusing dan melayang, terutama karena pria itu melumat bibirnya secara intens. "Ga… Gaara…" tegurnya diantara ciuman itu.

Kazekage muda itu mengerang, mempererat pelukannya. "Aku masih sakit. Aku mau libur." _Bersamamu._

"Ta… tapi… mana bisa?"

Gaara membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Hinata, membiarkan wanita itu bergidik geli, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh itu dan mencium lehernya dengan lembut. "Aku Kazekagenya." Dan dia menyeringai saat wanita dalam pelukannya terkesiap.

Lagi-lagi dia mencium bibir Hinata yang mulai bengkak. Tak ada lagi yang ditahannya, karena dia yakin Hinata kini adalah miliknya. Dan erangannya membuatnya hilang kendali. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," bisiknya.

Pipi porselen itu bersemu. "A… aku tahu," sahutnya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Gaara.

"Aku…" bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan Gaara yang sigap memblokir ucapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Gaara…" dan lagi, terblokir.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"…"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh saat Hinata memilih menunduk daripada manjawab. "Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku…" lalu… terjadi lagi.

Wajah Hinata berubah pasrah saat kemudian suaminya membalik posisinya dan menindihnya. Matanya menatap tajam Hinata. "Aku tahu," ujarnya pelan. "Hanya saja… semua seperti mimpi bagiku. Apakah kau nyata," jemarinya yang kokoh menelusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan lembut. " Dan betapa hancurnya aku kalau ini semua hanya mimpi," jade itu terpejam saat bibirnya menyentuh milik Hinata dengan penuh perasaan. "Semua terasa tidak nyata bagiku. Tapi… kau nyata kan?"

Sentuhan lembut Hinata menjadi jawaban baginya. Wanita itu memeluknya dengan lembut, membuat tubuh mereka bergesekan dengan sederhana. Kulit kasar Gaara seolah melindungi tubuh halus Hinata dan itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Me… menurutmu?"

Lagi, Gaara mencium Hinata dengan lembut. "Ya, kau nyata."

nove—I|I—rius

"Gaara, kemarin kau kemana? Tidak biasanya kau bolos karena luka seperti itu." Belum apa-apa Temari sudah menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan menyudutkan seperti itu. Tapi kemudian keningnya berkerut menyadari Gaara tidak sendiri. Ada seorang wanita yang familier yang digandengnya dengan protektif dan…

"Hinata?"

… dengan wajah merah, nafas tersengal, dan jalan terseok. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu kalau dia dipaksa oleh sepupunya yang manis itu untuk ikut ke kantor Kazekage.

Wajah dingin dan ekspresi stoic Gaara tidak bisa menutupi keposesifan dan kelembutannya terhadap wanita itu. Diam-diam Temari merinding dan geli juga.

"Aku menyembuhkan diri," jawab Gaara datar. "Sekaligus membuat penerus Sabaku."

Dan sukses membuat Hinata pingsan di tempat karena malu.

_terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca. semoga puas dan jangan lupa mampir lagi :D_

oke, like other authors :

mind to review?

;)


End file.
